tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman
Batman ist ein Superheld aus den vom Verlag DC Comics veröffentlichten Comicserien. Publikationsgeschichte thumb|left|160px|Detective Comics #27 (1939). Zeichnung von Bob Kane.Die Comicfigur von Batman entstand im Zuge des Publikationserfolgs der Figur Superman, welche damals im Programm des Verlags Action Comics (später unter anderem Detective Comics, National Publications und später DC Comics) veröffentlicht wurde. 1939 entwickelte Bob Kane eine Figur mit dem Namen "Bat-Man", deren erster Entwurf mehr dem von Superman ähnlich war. Bill Finger schlug einige Änderungen vor (unter anderem einen flexiblen Mantel anstatt eines damals noch steifen Capes, und eine Kapuze anstatt einer Dominomaske); Batmans ziviler Name wurde vom schottischen König und Nationalhelden Robert the Bruce und dem amerikanischen Offizier Anthony Wayne beeinflusst. Das letztendliche, dunklere Design der Figur fand seine Inspiration in den [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phantom_(Comic) Phantom-Comics] von Lee Falk, dem Theaterstück [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_scharlachrote_Siegel Scarlet Pimpernel] und der Romanfigur [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zorro Zorro], sowie den zu der Zeit üblichen und beliebten Pulp Fiction-Romanen. thumb|left|200px|Die erste Entwurfszeichnung von Batman (Bob Kane, 1939)Batman erwies sich wegen seiner düsteren Art als extrem populär und wurde zusammen mit Superman zur Ikone des DC-Verlags. In Detective Comics #38 (April 1940) wurde Batman die Figur Robin als Sidekick zur Verfügung gestellt, welches die Genesis für die sogenannte "Bat-Familie" begründete, die sich zu einem wichtigen Markenzeichen der Batman-Reihe ausbildete. Es kam auch zu einem Team-Up mit Superman in Superman #76 (Juni 1952), und im Laufe der Zeit auch mit anderen Superhelden. Noch heute gilt Batman als eine der bekanntesten und beliebtesten Comicfiguren der Welt. Als eine der bahnbrechensten Batman-Publikationen gilt Frank Millers Miniserie The Dark Knight Returns (1986), welche eine alternative Zukunftsgeschichte schildert, in der der gealterte Batman ein letztes Mal sein Kostüm anlegt, um das Verbrechen in Gotham zu bekämpfen. Diese Neudarstellung von Batman erwies sich als Meilenstein in der Comicgeschichte und beeinflusste dessen Popularität in den 80iger Jahren (und auch in späteren Publikationen) nachhaltig. Von Batman existieren in der Popkultur zahlreiche Kinofilme, Zeichentrickserien und eine Live Action-Fernsehserie (welche sich durch ihre manierte Aufmachung deutlich vom dunkleren Comicvorbild entfernte) aus den Jahren 1966-68. Ein fünfzehnteiliges Serial aus dem Jahr 1944 erwies sich als extrem einflussreich auf die Batman-Franchise; sie führte unter anderem den Batcave und das heutige Aussehen von Alfred Pennyworth ein, welche nachfolgend als Storyelemente in die Comics übernommen wurden. Charakterprofil thumb|270px|Die Originalversion von Batmans Entstehungsgeschichte''Batman'' #1 (1940)Bruce Wayne war der einzige Sohn des wohlhabenden Ehepaars Thomas und Martha Wayne. Als er gerade acht Jahre alt war, wurden seine Eltern nach einem Kinobesuch von einem Verbrecher direkt vor seinen Augen ermordet. Dieses Erlebnis traumatisierte den jungen Bruce, und als der Täter nicht gefasst wurde, schwor er am Grab seiner Eltern, ihren Tod zu rächen und fortan sein Leben dem Schutz der Unschuldigen und Wehrlosen zu widmen. Daraufhin reiste Bruce durch die Welt und trainierte sich körperlich und geistig für seine selbsterwählte Aufgabe heran. Eines Nachts, als er sich bereit wähnte, überlegte er sich, welche Maske er verwenden sollte, um seine Identität geheimzuhalten und den Verbrechern Angst in die Herzen zu säen. Gerade in dem Moment verirrte sich eine Fledermaus (engl.: "bat") durch ein offenes Fenster zu ihm ins Zimmer, und Bruce nahm dies als Inspiration für sein kostümiertes Alter Ego. Obwohl Bruce Wayne über keine "traditionellen" Superkräfte verfügt, hat er seinen Körper und Geist durch jahrelanges Training an die höchsten menschenmöglichen Leistungsgrenzen herangesteigert. Er ist ein überragender Athlet, Entfesslungskünstler, Nahkämpfer und Akrobat sowie ein Meister der Tarnung und Verstohlenheit. Dazu ist er in den Feldern der Wissenschaft und Technik bewandelt, die für detektivische Aufgaben wichtig sind, und verfügt über ein breit gestreutes Allgemeinwissen und ein photographisches Gedächtnis. Als Detektiv achtet er auf jedes winzige Detail in einem Fall, und dadurch entdeckt er oftmals Spuren, die andere Leute leicht übersehen. Sein Vermögen, welches er als Bruce Wayne durch geschickte Geschäftsführung fördert, setzt er zum Bau von speziellen hochtechnisierten Gerätschaften ein, die er von seinem Hauptquartier, dem Batcave (einer natürlichen Höhle, die unterhalb seines Wohnsitzes liegt), aus einsetzt. Als persönliche Waffen verwendet Batman eine Reihe von meist miniaturisierten Gadgets, die entweder in einem Ausrüstungsgürtel verstaut oder in sein Kostüm eingebaut sind. Auch wenn Batman durch sein traumatisches Kindheitserlebnis schwer gezeichnet wurde, besitzt er dennoch einen festen Ehrencodex, welcher ihn zum Schutz eines jeden Lebens (selbst das eines Verbrechers) verpflichtet. Den Grimm, den er in sich trägt, verwendet er meist, um unwillige Delinquenten zur Preisgabe von wichtigen Informationen zu zwingen. Batman in TMNT 'Mirage Comics' *thumb|160px|''Batman/TMNT'' (IDW, 2015)In den Mirage Comics kommen Batman-orientierte Elemente nur ansatzweise vor, speziell in einigen Comics von Mark Martin. Die Figur Gnatrat, die in einer TMNT-Geschichte als Gaststar debütiert, ist eine Parodie von Batman;''TMNT'' Vol.1 #23 und in Martins parodistischer Graphic Novel auf den ersten Live Actionfilm von 1990 erscheinen die dort aufgeführten Mitglieder des Foot Clans in Kostümen, welche Batman und dessen Schurkengalerie verulken.Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Sushi Turtles *Der Vigilant Nobody kann auch als eine Hommage an Batman angesehen werden. *Don Simpsons eigene Parodie auf Batman, der Superheld Pteranoman,[http://bizarreheroes.blogspot.de/2014/06/blog-post.html Blogspot: Don Simpson, "Bizarre Heroes: The Megaheroes of the Fiascoverse by Don Simpson"] hat einen Gastauftritt in einer Kurzgeschichte im Anthologie-Band Shell Shock. Image Comics * Die Turtles stoßen bei ihrer Suche nach dem zur montrösen Vampirfledermaus mutierten Splinter auf den Superhelden Jerry Randall alias Galahad, der die Identität und das Kostüm seines Mentors Knight Watchman (einem Verschnitt von Batman) angenommen hat.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #9 'Archie Comics' *In den Archie Comics erscheint Batman in einem Cameo als Faschingskostüm in einem der Adventures Specials."The Return of... Monsterex!" 'IDW Comics' *Das Design der Foot Assassins wurde möglicherweise von den Kabuki Twins, zwei Gefolgsfrauen und Meuchelmörderinnen des Pinguins, aus der Zeichentrickserie [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Batman_(Zeichentrickserie) The Batman] inspiriert. *Im Jahr 2015 publizierten DC Comics und IDW Publishing eine verlagsübergreifende Crossover-Miniserie mit Batman und der laufenden Neuversion der Turtles als Protagonisten. Der Erfolg dieser Geschichte war so enorm, dass 2016 ein weiteres Crossover zwischen Batman (diesmal seiner Inkarnation aus der DC Animated Universe-Franchise) und den Turtles (ihrer 2012 Cartoonserienversion) veröffentlicht wurde. **Aufgrund des Erfolgs dieses Crossovers wurde 2017-2018 eine Fortsetzungsserie publiziert. **Im Jahr 2019 folgte eine dritte und letzte Fortsetzung dieses Titels. Cartoonserie (1987) * In der Episode "Night Of The Dark Turtle" trägt Donatello in seiner Rolle als Dark Turtle ein düsteres Superheldenkostüm, das an Batman angelehnt ist. 'Cartoonserie (2003)' *Michelangelos Alter Ego "Turtle Titan" ist eine parodistische Vermischung von Batman bzw. Robin aus den DC Comics und Captain America aus den Marvel Comics. 'Animationsserie (2012)' *Die in der 2012 Serie vorkommenden Versionen des Duos Wingnut und Screwloose sind zum Leben erwachte Verulkungen von Batman und Robin aus der [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(Fernsehserie) 1960iger Batman-Fernsehserie], während der Plot ihrer Debütfolge weitere zahlreiche Anspielungen auf die Batman-Populärkultur enthält."Bat in the Belfry" 'Filme' *Die LEGO-Versionen von Batman und dem Turtle Michelangelo erscheinen als Nebenprotagonisten im Film The Lego Movie. *Batman erscheint als Hauptfigur in der Verfilmung der IDW Crossoverserie. Siehe auch *DC-Universum **Alfred Pennyworth **Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd, Tim Drake und Damian Wayne **James Gordon **Lucius Fox **Joe Chill **Joker und Harley Quinn **Pinguin **Ra's al Ghul und die League of Assassins **Bane **Mad Hatter **Ventriquolist und Scarface **Two-Face **Poison Ivy **Mister Freeze **der Riddler **Scarecrow **Killer Croc **Clayface **Aaron Cash **Harvey Bullock **Man-Bat **Deadshot Mirage Comics *Nobody *Mark Martin **''Gnatrat'' **''Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Sushi Turtles'' *Pteranoman Image Comics *Kid Galahad IDW Comics *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' **Naveen Khan 2003 Serie *Turtle Titan Filme *''The Lego Movie'' *''Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Quellenverzeichnis *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman Wikipedia: Batman] (englisch) *''Profilbild'': Promotional Art für Batman #608 (2002, 2. Auflage), von Jim Lee (Zeichnungen) und Scott Williams (Tusche). Copyright by DC Comics. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Superhelden Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Millionäre Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Externe Serien Kategorie:Comics